Goddess Macha
Goddess Macha - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using 6-6 build until further information is collected. Gear will be moved to their own pages at a later date. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Galloping Maul - Novice/Adept/Expert/Master Job: Macha Effect: A medium damage attack that also affects all other enemies. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropiate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, wich replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Macha) Michaela (Normal) I shall become Macha, a goddess whose passion for war burns as strong as her passion for love. Max Level: 30 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: 54; Def: 239 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Macha) Branna (Normal+) The blow of my mace shall crush the very souls of those who stand in our way. Max Level: 35 Attribute: Forest Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Macha) Eachna (Rare) Caressing them gently in my lofty wings, I shall carry the souls of the departed to the Underworld. Max Level: 40 Attribute: Fire Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 661; Def: 4810 (Macha) Ailene (S Rare) I would not like to be one who stands against Macha. Her wrath is cruel, but fair. Max Level: 45 Attribute: Water Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 924; Def: 7595 (Macha) Sorcha (S Rare+) Trust in your stallion and you will find no greater ally. They will carry you to the Underworld should you wish it. '' '''Max Level: 50' Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: 1477; Def: 10859 Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Macha characters Pernach Mace (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Flanged Mace (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Discas Mace (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Oak Cudgel (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Lacerating Mace (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Macha characters Rider's Top (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Foreseer's Top (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? War Maiden's Breastplate (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Ironscale Breastplate (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Talon Breastplate (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Macha characters Rider's Bracelets (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Foreseer's Armguards (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? War Maiden's Armguards (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Ironscale Armguards (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Talon Armguards (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Macha characters Rider's Skirt (Normal) Max Level: 30 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Foreseer's Skirt (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? War Maiden's Skirt (Rare) Max Level: 40 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Ironscale Greaves (S Rare) Max Level: 45 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Pinion Greaves (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Job: Macha Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???